She Dances
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: This is a song fic about Alice told from the POV of Jasper. It's just a bunch of sappy thoughts but please read and review.


_**This is a song fic. Josh Grobans So she dances. Every time I heard this song I think of Alice so I decided it was time to do something about it. I don't own Alice or Jasper or this song. I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox. Hope you enjoy. Please review. This is from Jasper's POV**_

**A waltz when she walks in the room**

She really did seem to dance when she walked, when she entered a room every face turned to her, even those who were used to it were unable to look away from my beautiful wife. I could feel my unbeating heart aching from the space that was between us. My unnecessary breathing quickened at her unearthly smile. I still couldn't believe that she was mine.

**She pulls back the hair from her face She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight**

Alice put her short, black hair behind her ears before turning absent mindingly to the open window. The moonlight shined brightly on the pale, delicate shell that seemed to glow with glory. She smiled as though thinking of something that allowed her to fill with happiness. I, myself filled with a similar joy. Alice had been my savior, she had brought me home.**  
**

**Even her shadow has grace**

The moon cast a shadow on the striking woman and I found it utterly impossible to think of anything else. Not that I really wanted to, I was perfectly content of having thoughts of her surround and engulf all of my consciousness. She turned back to me, a gentle smile on her lips, her shadow seemed to be trying to keep up with her loveliness and it was just as breath taking. Her shadow glided with an elegance matched only by its owner

**A waltz for the girl out of reach**  
Everyone talked about how beautiful Rosalie is and clearly Rosalie is gorgeous but the charm and exquisiteness that my wife possessed gave me eyes for only the small pixie like vampire that was completely out of my league. I'm not sure how she loved me but as she grinned up at me all I could see in her eyes was love. She didn't look at me for long, choosing instead to turn to moon, which completely paled in her presence. I couldn't believe that I was the one she wanted by her side until the end of time.

**She lifts her hands up to the sky  
She moves with the music** She turned once again to me and spread her arms out to the side and began to spin around, letting her soft infectious laugh fill the room and my heart. She always had a song in her head that only she heard and I only heard when she hummed it softly as we lay it bed. I could see the sparkle in her eyes as she continued to spin faster, her breathing not changing, her laughter becoming more light and angelic.

**The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry**  
She stopped suddenly and I grabbed her around her waist, kissing her cheek softly. She smiled widely and leaned into my embrace, placing her forehead on my cheek. Her warm skin was even warmer than it normally was but maybe it was mine that was hotter. I could tell that she was still thinking about her dance and song but in her eyes all I could was myself. And I could also see the love and once again I wondered how it was me standing beside her.

**So she dances  
**

**In and out of the crowd like a glance **

I held her tightly as we lay in bed that night, I couldn't bear the thought of not being able to hold her. To not be able to listen to her breath, to not listen to her hum, to not smell her scent, just the thought brought me pain. I buried my face into her hair, she sighed in content and I knew that she was mine, no matter how astounding that was to my mind. There was nothing that I wanted other than that woman and I never wanted to take my eyes off her. **  
**

**This romance is  
From afar calling me silently**

The day that I walked into that diner I don't know what made me walk in. I don't know why I turned. True it was raining but at that point in my life I didn't have very much on my mind other than my next drink. But I turned into that diner and that stunning, enchanting, perfect little vampire smiled and told me that I had kept her waiting and I knew that it was going to be alright_. I_ was going to be alright.****

A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
I don't know how I got so lucky, how did I begin to repay her for everything that she gave me. A life, a family, a chance to be not be a monster. She made me feel like it was ok, what my past held. All my scars, she saw as beautiful, things that had made me into who I am. But who I am today isn't because of the scars, but because of the girl dreamily tickling my arm with her fingertips.

**She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart**

If I could dream it would be about her. She has no reservations about this life; she is just enjoying being here. As she walks in that flawless dance I can hardly breathe. She prances around the house as though jumping from one star to another. If I had a heart she would be causing it to nearly burst out of my chest. As she dances gracefully around the living room I can almost feel my nonexistent heart beat faster and faster, she makes me feel more alive than I ever felt as a human

**So she dances**

**I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her  
**I can't breathe and I shut my eyes for a moment, not wanting to take my eyes off her but at the same time feeling as though I must. Alice and I aren't like Emmett and Rosalie or Carlisle and Esme, or even Bella and Edward. We don't make out in the middle of room; we don't attack each other with joy if we've been away for a couple days. And my heart breaks every time she is out of my sight but when she is back in it, it's worth it. It almost makes her that much more beautiful. I don't think anyone of the family has ever heard Alice and I say we love each other. But they all know. But at night, when we are all alone, I tell every time I get the chance.

**When I close my eyes I can see  
the spotlights are bright on you and me**

I can still remember our wedding; Alice was my angel in white and that brilliant smile that was just for me. But it wasn't so much the wedding that I remember it was at the reception. We were on the dance floor, just me and my bride and there was no one else in the entire universe at that moment but me and that unsurpassed beauty that I held in my arms. I don't even know if anyone noticed us, I didn't notice anyone but her. She beamed brighter than the brightest sun on that day.

**We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
**Alice fell elegantly into my lap as I sat in the reading chair. I open my eyes and meet her smile. She kissed my cheek softly, not noticing or caring that the rest of the family had entered. I just stared at those honey drizzled eyes and I felt safe and I hope with all my heart that she feels the same. My lovely Alice, I have memorized her features but as I stare at them now they are just as delicate and delightful as the day I met her. I carefully trace the lines of her face and neck, making sure that I haven't missed something. She smiles lovingly and I smile back, still not believing that she is mine.

**How could I ask for more?**

I wish someone could tell me what I did to deserve her. It doesn't make any sense that I am the one that gets to spend eternity with this creature. Someone as wonderful and perfect as her should be with her, not me. But as she holds my hand and stares into my eyes I wouldn't give her up for anything. I don't know why I am the one that gets to love her, but I will love her, forever.

**So she dances  
**

_**Well there it is. Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. **_


End file.
